


Cute, for a Nerd

by ProteinBlob



Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: After the Movie, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fun Times at the movies, Incest, Incest Play, Kissing, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Norman wants to be happy with Courtney, Oral Sex, Pregnancy play, Secret love, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, ass eating, commission, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: After the events of the witch's curse, Courtney can't help but feel like Norman hasn't got what he deserved yet, so she gives it to him. Unfortunately, she never realized how it would come back to bite her in the ass.
Relationships: Norman Babcock/Courtney Babcock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Reward

Courtney couldn’t believe that she was considering it, but she couldn’t move past herself if she didn’t try it.

It had been almost a month since the incident with the witch’s curse, and Courtney found herself both pent up emotionally and physically. She knew she couldn’t help that Mitch was gay, and she definitely didn’t wanna keep advancing on him after that. But dammit, she still felt blue-balled by it.

Her thoughts kept going back to her little brother, the one that pretty much saved the town. Scratch that, he _did_ save the town, saved his family, saved her. And even through all that, he still had yet to be rewarded for it.

Sure, the family let up on him for his speaking to the dead; dad certainly didn’t act like a jackass to him anymore about it. He got more respect at school at least, with a sharp decline in bullying, and it seemed he was making more friends, though he seemed to still stick with Neil.

He deserved something, and Courtney was gonna give it to him. She knew full well what boys had on their minds, and that was girls, girls like her. She knew that she was sexy, and that she could turn most guys’ eyes, it was almost a curse of her own. But she digressed, she knew that Norman was deserving of something more ‘physical’.

She could hear him in his usual spot: the living room, his face too close to the TV and watching scary movies. Though, she wondered if they had as much of an effect on him now that he had brushed with death more than any kid should. Regardless, the blonde made her way down there, peeking in to see her little brother sitting in front of the TV, the couch seemingly empty.

Courtney stepped in the room, taking a sit beside her brother, peeking at what he was watching. It looked like some vampire movie, showing the vampire biting into a woman’s neck and spraying blood. Of course, Norm’s face shone with engagement and intrigue as he watched the old-school gore.

“Hey, dweeb.” She said softly, less insulting and more endearing. He didn’t seem to be fazed by it.

“Whatcha watching?” She asked, hoping to engage him a bit before getting started.

“Bloodsuckers.” Norman answered, still watching the TV, “It’s about vampires that invade a town and try to eat the people there.”

“Nice, that’s nice.” Courtney said, biting her lip anxiously, trying to figure out how she should do this properly. She remained quiet for a bit, taking a deep breath before speaking.

“So, Norman, do you think maybe you could come by my room sometime after dinner? I have something I need to talk to you about.” She waited for his response.

Norman’s mind was racing, why would Courtney want him to in her room? She always yelled at him to never go in; but now she’s asking?

“Uhh, what is it?” He asked, turning his attention away from the TV at her. He looked up at her face, which always looked so well-kept and soft. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think she looked gorgeous.

“Oh, nothing big, just wanted to have a little talk with you. _Alone.”_ She turned to the empty couch behind her, a stern look on her face.

“Uh…grandma isn’t there. She went out for a walk a while ago. Or, I guess, ‘a float’. She said she went to hang out with some of the other granny ghosts around here, so she’ll be gone all day.” He said, watching as Courtney turned back to him.

“Oh…well, then, you get what I mean, right?” She asked, watching him nod to her. She then began to get up off the floor, heading toward the kitchen.

Norman found himself staring at her backside as she walked away, hoping she didn’t notice. As soon as she left, he looked back at the TV, left feeling a slew of emotions as he did. Instead of focusing on the swarms of bats feasting on a poor, unsuspecting victim, he thought of the idea of him and Courtney being alone together.

Of course, they’ve been alone with each other before, being brother and sister, but this hit different. He was starting to feel ‘weird’ around her, and he knew exactly what kind of ‘weird’ it was. The type of weird that made his heart race and his pores perspire, the kind that made him want to look at Courtney in a different light than them being siblings.

It would never work, he told himself, it was bad enough that he was the only one that could communicate with the dead, and even then, it took a witch’s curse to get his family to respect him. He didn’t want to add ‘incestuous thoughts’ to things that could potentially make him more of an outcast. She probably just wanted to give him some apology or something, which is a nice gesture, but still…

He continued watching his movie, his eyes glued to the screen, then the next movie, then the next. Occasionally his folks would come in and ask what he was watching, which he would tell them. Sometimes they would even stick around a little bit, if not to give him some company.

Eventually, it got to be dinner time, and everyone was gathered around the table, talking about how their day was as they indulged in a plate of meatloaf and broccoli. Norman didn’t say much, but he could hear his parents try and get him to talk, which of course he felt glad that they were considering him, but he didn’t say much.

His eyes kept glancing at Courtney, who seemed suspiciously just as silent as she ate her food. Norman kept trying to lower his expectations, telling himself that it wasn’t going to be what he hoped it would be. She would just talk about something and maybe apologize for being such a jerk in the past. But a boy can dream, can’t he?

Soon enough, dinner was over, and after everyone thanked mom for cooking and how delicious it all was, they began going their separate ways once more. Mom stayed behind to clean the dishes with dad, who reluctantly agreed. Norm watched his sister heading to the stairs, stopping halfway up before turning to Norm expectantly. He realized what she was waiting for, and he followed her up the stairs.

Courtney couldn’t believe that she was doing this, her heart raced as she stepped closer and closer to her room, the reality of what she had planned hitting her as she did. It would be just this one time, and that was it. She glanced behind her, catching Norman staring at her ass before he looked back at her.

She then opened the door to her room, stepping inside and watching Norman follow her in. Courtney then promptly closed and locked the door, looking back at her brother after she did.

“So…what is you need?” He asked, holding his hands nervously as he looked up at his sister, watching as she made her way over to her bed, sitting down at the edge and looking to him.

“Alright, dweeb, sit down.” She said, patting the spot next to her.

His heart skipped a beat, unsure whether this bode well or not. Regardless, he followed her instructions and sat beside her, looking up at her expectantly. He stared at her for a few seconds, waiting for her to speak.

She was trying to think on how to word this without making her look like a massive pervert, which was a lot harder than she thought. But he did look pretty cute sitting there, wondering what she had planned for him.

“…Listen, Norman, I’m really thankful for, ya know, saving the town and shit.” She confessed, looking into his eyes as she spoke.

“Oh, um, no problem. I mean, it had to be done.” He said, feeling his face flush red at her words. So, this is all t it was, huh? Well, okay. It still felt nice to hear her say these things.

Courtney nodded with a hum; her hands held together as she went through what she was going to do.

“Norman, I feel like you deserve something special for what you did. It took balls to just stand up to the whole town, and to fight a witch.”

“Well, I wouldn’t really say ‘fought’…” He said, clearing his throat nervously as he looked away. He then jumped, feeling something on his shoulder. He turned to see that Courtney was holding on to him, not only that, but her face was inching ever so closer to his.

“Listen, Norman, you can not tell anyone about this, okay? This is a one-time thing, and it stays between us.” Whispered Courtney, looking sternly into Norman’s eyes.

“Got it?” Her face suddenly turned stern.

Norman nodded, finding himself become short of breath, feeling Courtney’s warm breath on his face as she leaned close to him, smelling faintly of meatloaf.

Her cheeks then relaxed as a smile crept on her face, her other hand cupping his cheek.

“Then pucker up, hero~” The older teen pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply and surprising the young man.

Norman’s eyes widened, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering as he could feel his sister’s lips against his own. He was definitely not expecting this, but he was far from opposed to it. He sat there, frozen in shock before he felt Courtney pull away.

“Ya know, Norman, you’re supposed to kiss back to do this right.” She whispered, a chuckle escaping her.

“Oh…r-right.” He said, his face red as he thought that would be it.

But he was proven wrong as Courtney shoved her lips against him once more, this time her mouth was open, and she was pushing her tongue against his lips. Norman was aware of these kinds of things, but he never once thought he would get to experience it so soon, and with his sister of all people!

Regardless, he tried his best as he opened his mouth as well, his smaller tongue sliding and rubbing against his sister’s as his hands were resting on her legs. He was already feeling out of breath as he held on to her for dear life, his tongue wagging circling and exploring every which way he could.

Courtney couldn’t help but feel a tad annoyed by how sporadic he was being, but she thought it was kind of cute. She kept on slowly and intricately tonguing him, her hands now traveling up Norman’s shirt to run her nails lightly up his stomach and chest.

Lucky for her, Norman was a fast learner. His tongue began to slow down and circle with his sister’s instead of against it. He bucked against her touch as she felt one of her hands reach down his leg, caressing his thigh.

He muffled his confused hums against her face, now starting to feel a ‘stirring’ deep inside him as he relished in the closeness they shared; a stirring that Courtney appeared to be fully aware of.

He could feel her rubbing his crotch with her fingers, teasing it as she kept exploring his mouth, all the while she kept caressing his chest. His heart was racing like a drum, excitement and anxiousness coursing through his body as he could only let himself be touched by the young woman.

Courtney pulled away, thinking it would be a good time for the both of them to catch their breath. She was gasping softly, looking into the other’s half-lidded eyes as she did, eager to see what he was thinking.

“C…Courtney…” He started, still gasping for air as he gripped the sheets on her bed tightly. He was arching against her touch, grinding his tented crotch against her as he did.

A smile settled on Courtney’s face, feeling the young man’s desperation as he arched his hips against her palm.

“That’s not all I can do with my mouth, you know?~”

Norman gaped as he watched Courtney get off the bed, now kneeling in front of him. Her hands reached up to the waistband of his pants, starting to unbutton them. She made eye contact with him the whole time as she did so, listening to his excited breathing.

She then pulled down his jeans, watching as his erection throbbed in his underwear, a wet spot forming at the tip as she looked up at him knowingly.

“Courtney…I-I didn’t think you liked me like this…” Norman exhaled, his comment clearly catching the older teen off-guard.

Courtney looked away; her cheeks flushed red as she thought about what he said. This was just a one-time thing, just a little fun she had with her little brother.

“It’s not like that, Norman. I’m just here to give you a reward.” She said lowly, almost sounding disappointed.

Norman’s chest deflated slightly at the sound of that. Of course, that was all this was, a sister doing something a bit too nice for her brother. It could never work out between them anyway. But why did he still feel so down about it?

“Right…yeah…” He said, watching as she finally pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard manhood standing at attention.

Courtney stared at it, watching it throb and drip as she did. It definitely didn’t shock her, but it still made her feel flattered that she could get someone this turned on and aroused, even if it was her brother.

She licked her lips, leaning her face above the dripping cock. She could smell his arousal, and it was intoxicating. She felt a stirring in her own loins as she inhaled the young musk. She chose to ignore, not wanting to entertain the notion that she was enjoying this so much.

She opened her mouth, her tongue being the first thing to touch it, she circled his shaft with it as she rests her hands on his legs, keeping him still. He tasted so sweet, it was strange, but that seemed pretty par for the course with Norman.

She then wrapped her lips around his member, sucking it softly as she looked back up into his eyes. His face twisted and tightened in arousal, a strained moan escaping him as he gripped the blankets below him. She could also feel him thrust his hips slightly, no doubt trying to push more of himself inside her. But she was in control this time.

Reaching a hand up, Courtney pushed lightly down on Norman’s legs, stilling his movements as she did. She looked up at him sternly, almost telling him to not move.

“…Right. Sorry.” The young man replied, knowing what she was trying to tell him. But damn, if it wasn’t gonna be difficult to do remain still. For now, he watched as she continued slowly bobbing her head up and down the length of his cock. He bit his finger to muffle his pleasured groans and cries, the last thing he wanted was for mom and dad to see what they were doing.

“Mmm!~” He groaned, his legs shaking slightly as he felt pleasure coursing through his body, the feeling of Courtney’s tongue making his body shudder and writhe with arousal.

“C-Courtney…” He trailed off, his eyes squinted shut as he tried to hone in on the pleasure without moving a muscle. His grip on the sheets tightened as he could feel himself steadily getting closer and closer to his first climax.

Courtney was absolutely excited to see it, to hear it, to taste it. She always dreamt of being a guy’s first; and even though the circumstances aren’t what she expected, the thrill of it was still there. She could only wonder what else they could-

She stopped herself there, not wanting to open up that can of worms. This was a one-time thing, and she had to keep it that way. She just wanted the boy to feel good for once, and she would do it herself if she had to. She could take care of herself after this, and without Norman’s help, even if she was tempted to.

She could tell that he was getting closer to climax, if his shrill moans and cries were any indication. She bobbed her head faster and faster, wanting to finally taste him.

“Courtney! I-I’m close!” He warned, trying not to be too loud as he white-knuckled the sheets he was sitting on. His teeth gritted, the tightness building in his core getting tighter and tighter until finally it was unraveled, a grunted moan leaving Norman as he shot his climax into Courtney’s mouth.

She looked eyes with him as she felt it throb and pump in her mouth, the taste of it making the girl groan and hum in pleasure. One of her hands hovered above her crotch, wanting to give herself some pleasure from this; but she denied. If she let herself get caught up in this too deeply, she knew that it would just mean trouble in the future. She just kept swallowing, not that there was too much in her mouth, but it still felt good to do it.

Norman was gasping hotly, his head going slack behind him as he came down from his high. He fell back into the afterglow of his climax, sweat running down his body under his shirt as he kept himself sitting up on the bed.

The young teen opened her mouth, pulling away from Norman’s now flaccid cock, swallowing the last few drops of jizz in her mouth. She looked up to him, starting to lean back and let him have some space.

“Well…what did you think?” She asked, watching him in anticipation.

“…I think it felt amazing.” Norman grinned, looking back down at her, watching a smile form on her face as he praised her.

Well good, he seemed to enjoy her little surprise for him; that was enough for Courtney. She got up from the floor, dusting her knees off briefly as she stood back up.

“Uh, Courtney.” Norman said, getting her attention. He then pointed to her crotch, where a noticeable wet stain was shown on her yoga pants.

“O-Oh, um. It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” She tried to assure him; her face flushed as she realized that her excitement was indeed showing. She pressed her thighs together in a vain effort to hide it.

“I can…I can try and help you if you want-“

“No, Norman. We can’t.” She quickly said, sternly looking him in the eyes.

“It was bad enough that I did what I just did with you. This is the only time that we can let this happen. You know that, right?” She looked into his eyes, seeing how disappointed he looked. It did suck for both of them, but she knew how dangerous and how wrong this was.

“…Right. I get it.” He sighed, starting to put his pants back on. He knew that it would be weird, but he didn’t care; he was already weird and out there. Besides, Courtney seemed to have fun with it too.

He started to hop off the bed, making his way to the door, looking back at his sister as he did.

“Thanks, Courtney. That felt really good.” He said with a smile, trying not to let this get to him too much. He then made his way out of the room, closing the door as he stepped in the hallway. Luckily, mom and dad weren’t there to catch him. He quickly made his way back to his room, closing the door as he stumbled over to his bed, laying face first on it as he did. He rolled over on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about what had just happened.

He knew about the birds and the bees, or at least as much as his parents were comfortable telling him. He also understood how most people would react to that sort of thing happening between brother and sister. But if no one’s getting hurt by it, then why should it be a big deal? Cuz there was a chance their baby would come out with like two extra fingers or two missing toes?

…That sounds pretty neat, actually. Would give their kid character.

But Norman digressed; he understood the gravity of the situation but didn’t really get why there was so much gravity in the first place. Not like it mattered, Courtney made her decision about this, and that he couldn’t change; even though they both knew she was enjoying it.

Norman closed his eyes, thinking about his sister, and how she looked when she had his dick in her mouth. Not only that, but the idea of seeing her fully nude made his mind race even more, especially the thought of that big butt of hers out and proud for just him drove him crazy.

He then realized why his jeans were feeling tight again.

Not like Courtney was in a better spot. Her mind wandered and raced, realizing what she just did to her little brother. Was this right? Of course, it wasn’t right, but she did it anyway. She laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, letting what just happen wash over her.

She couldn’t get it out of her head, as much as she wanted to, as much as she told herself she had to. That look on Norman’s face, it made her heart skip a beat, and it made herself feel all excited again.

Her hand hovered above her crotch, temptation guiding her as she brushed her digits against it. She fought against it, not wanting to think too fondly of that memory. She couldn’t, she had to be mature about this, what just happened could never happen again. Even if she enjoyed it too, it was just a reward for the hero of the town, nothing more.

“…God dammit.” She said, sliding a hand down her pants, all trace of temperance leaving her as she began rubbing herself off. It felt amazing, especially since there was some trace of closeness that she could achieve.

Her eyes shut and she remembered her brother, how eager he looked and sounded as he offered to be the one to ‘assist’ her. Oh, how she wanted him to do it, if she was less of a girl, she would. She imagined his eager little mouth against her womanhood, lapping at her desperately, or him taking his cute cock and shoving it inside her.

These abhorrent thoughts raced through her head as she kept touching herself. She was cursing herself for indulging in them, but she also encouraged them. She wanted it. She wanted it so bad. But she knew she could never have it.

Images and thoughts of her little brother raced through her mind, the kind of stuff that they shouldn’t be doing, she wanted to do, and more.

“Fucking…Mmf!~” She covered her mouth with her free hand, continuing to touch herself as she arched into her digits, thrusting them inside her as she edged closer and closer to orgasm.

She muffled her pleasured cries against her hand, arching into the air as she soaked her fingers, the image of kissing Norm once more after the two of them were finished being intimate in her mind as she did.

As Courtney laid in her bed, staring up at the stained ceiling, she was filled with shame. She really just did all that with her brother, and even after telling him they couldn’t indulge in it, she let herself enjoy the idea of it after she got herself off.

This had to stop; she knew it did. And yet, even then, she wanted her brother right beside her, sharing an afterglow of bliss and peace. She was a hypocrite, but at least she knew she would suffer for it. She had to live life knowing she gave her brother satisfaction, only to take it away. Her only hope was that he could somehow get lucky with someone else at school, but even then, there was hardly anyone she could think of that could make him feel good like she could. It all led back to her wanting to be the one for him.

Little did she know that her brother was much less inclined to surrender to such negativity and self-doubt. He wanted to let his sister be the one for him, and he wanted to be the one for her.

After a very sudden self-love session, Norman felt a sense of determination and devotion. He had a mission now, he wanted his sister to know how much he loved her, and how he wanted to be there for her whenever he could. He didn’t care if people called him a freak, it was just another day for him. All he cared about was showing Courtney how loved she was, and how much he loved her. It was the least he could do in return for her ‘reward’.

With these thoughts in mind, Norm pulled the covers over himself, closing his eyes and letting himself dream of a world where him and Courtney could be together.


	2. The Things Brother and Sister Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Courtney finally have some time to 'pick up' where things were left off

The next morning, Norman laid in his bed, having woken up from a rather strange dream, one involving Courtney sitting on his face, and him enjoying it. He sat on the edge of his bed, stretching his arms up with a yawn. He recalled what happened the night before, what Courtney did to him in her room. His face went red at the memory, making his ‘excitement’ rise as well.

Noticing his predicament, Norman took it upon himself to relieve it. He laid in bed, pulling his pants down and started stroking himself off.

Meanwhile, Courtney was already in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She looked into the mirror, looking herself in the eye. She found herself remembering last night as well, and how fun it was what she did with her little brother. Her toothbrush was circling around inside her mouth, it slowing down as she recalled last night. She closed her eyes as she remembered it: the taste and feeling of him in her mouth, the sounds of his pleasured whimpering, the thrill she got from the depraved act. It was enough to make the blonde almost break down and get herself off.

Her eyes shot open, hearing the sound of knocking at the door.

“Courtney, could you hurry up please, dear?” Her mom spoke up from the other side of the door.

“I’m almost done, mom!” She answered with toothpaste muffling her slightly. She turned back to the mirror, looking herself in the eyes, the realization hitting her. They couldn’t possibly try something like that again. It was bad enough she went ahead and did it the first time. She spat out what she had in her mouth, finishing up before walking past her mom out of the bathroom.

Norman had finished his own business in his room, stepping out of his room, catching Courtney walking into her room as he did. This seemed like good a time as any to talk to her.

She just had to calm down and distract herself with something else. Ignore Norman, go to her room, maybe try and find out if someone cool was at the mall. She sat on the edge of her bed, holding her phone as she scrolled through possible people that she could ring up and hang out with. That is, until she heard the sound of her door being opened.

“I told you not to-“ She stopped when she saw who it was opening the door, the familiar column of hair giving it away. Dammit, she was getting these weird feelings again.

“Oh, it’s you.” She said with a slight disdain, not even mad.

“Morning, Court.” Norman greeted, closing the door behind him as he entered the room, making his way to the bed where she was. He hopped up beside her, not showing any signs of nervousness as he did.

“What do you want, Norman?” She asked, not looking up from her phone. She could feel his tiny, lithe body beside her own. She just had to forget about last night.

“Um…about last night…”

Clearly Norman thought separate from her.

Courtney looked up from her phone at him, an annoyed look on her face. “Ugh, I told you, it was a one-time thing, and it shouldn’t have happened to begin with, so just drop it.”

The young man felt his heart sink a little at that, but he wasn’t going to give up that easily.

“You keep saying that it shouldn’t have happened, but it did. And I know that we both enjoyed it, right?”

Courtney felt herself get a little flushed from his accusation, freezing up for a second as she stared at her phone.

“Well? Did you or did you not enjoy when we were having se-“

“Shut it!” Courtney instinctively grabbed a pillow, tossing it at her brother, who fell back on the bed from the soft impact. He peeked up from under it, still eyeing his sister.

“…It doesn’t matter now, if I enjoyed it or not. We’re siblings, Norman, and that kind of stuff is not good between us.” She set her phone down, now fully turned towards him.

He sat up on the bed, tossing the pillow aside as he looked his sister in the eyes.

“But…But if we both enjoy it and have fun, then what’s wrong with that?”

Courtney gave a low sigh, “We’re related, Norman, we shouldn’t be doing that, don’t you get it?!”

“I know what you mean, but so what? We’re both having fun, right?” In a bold move, he reached over to grab one of her shoulders, which certainly surprised the blonde as she looked back into his eyes. Now she grew worried that he was taking this too seriously.

“Courtney, I want to keep this up. I want to keep on doing this with you.”

Damn, she’d never seen him this serious before. It was a bit overwhelming, honestly, especially since he was still in middle school.

Now Courtney was very unsure, on the one hand, she hadn’t gotten any action in forever, and here Norman was practically begging to do it with her. On the other hand, they are related, and this could be horrible if anyone found out about it.

“But if you really don’t wanna do it, then I’ll stop.” He added, snapping Courtney out of her train of thought.

“…Mom and Dad are gonna head out to pick up groceries in a couple hours. When they do, we can…talk about this in more detail.” She couldn’t believe she’d let this nerd have his fun once again.

“Really?” He asked with a surprised, but excited smile. He wasn’t really expecting her to agree, but he absolutely wasn’t opposed to this development.

“Yes, really.” Courtney said, her face red as she realized the weight of what she just agreed to. She watched as he hopped off her bed, standing in front of her.

“Thanks, Courtney. You won’t regret it.” He assured, stepping back toward the door to her room.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get too excited just yet.” She said, looking back at her phone, listening to him close the door behind him as he left.

“Kids! Come and get breakfast already!” Cried their father, making both of them shiver slightly in surprise. All they had to do was wait and they could have their fun. They headed downstairs together, ready for something to eat.

It was a couple hours before their folks announced they were heading out, the two of them dismissively calling out their goodbyes as they sat in the living room in silence, Norman watching TV and Courtney on her phone. They waited until they heard them drive away, Courtney peeking out the window to see that they were for real gone.

As soon as she did, she made her way upstairs, Norman seeing her and quickly following her, which gave him a reason to stare at her plump rear as he did.

“Hey! You said grandma was gone too, right?” She asked, looking back at him as she reached the top step.

“Yeah, Court, she said she’ll be gone with her buddies all day. Which is kind of weird, she hasn’t been this social before. Awfully convenient, honestly.” He hummed softly.

“Whatever, and there’s no other weird ghosts and stuff, right?” She asked, marching towards her room quickly, leaving the door open for him to follow her in, which he did.

“Yes, Courtney, there are no other spirits here.” He assured with a slight groan, closing and locking the door behind him as he did.

“Not like it’ll matter, it’s not like they can tell anyone else but me.”

“Yeah, but it’d still feel weird if there was someone else watching!” She sighed, sitting on the bed, watching as her little brother made his way over to her, sitting beside her, the same position they were in this morning.

“Right.” He nodded, now realizing that they were indeed going to do it, which excited him to no end, but also made him super nervous. This was still new to him, after all.

Courtney was just as silent, her face red, realizing that she was disobeying her own rules that she gave herself earlier. She tried to tell herself that THIS would be the last time, just one time so he can reciprocate and make him feel better about not returning last night, then it would finally be over.

She gulped nervously, looking over to Norman, who was staring at her, no doubt eager to get started.

“So…what do we do first?” He asked, his eyes scanning her body real quick as his hands clasped together.

“Well, I’ll just take these off…” She reached down to her yoga pants, grabbing the hem of them before pulling them down her toned, thick legs, which Norman couldn’t help but stare at, hands on the bed as he leaned over slightly to get a good look at.

“D-Don’t stare, okay?” Courtney said, feeling weird as she felt his gaze.

“I mean…I just think you look pretty good, honestly.” Norman said, still eyeing up her thighs, then to her crotch, where she was wearing a pair of silk panties, just covering her womanhood. She kept her top on as she did this.

The older girl groaned softly, he was just so blunt about it, it made her stir even more. What was wrong with her that she was getting these feelings from her younger brother of all people?

“Whatever.” She said, hooking her thumbs around her underwear now, taking a moment before she started to pull them down. She had thought about these types of situations in her head and never once did she imagine she would feel nervous or anxious, but here she is now actually about to do it and she felt overwhelmed.

Regardless, she pulled her panties down, wincing slightly as she saw Norman staring at her bare sex, making her shiver slightly.

“Wow…I’ve never seen a girl’s parts like this before.” Norman said, now crawling up closer to get a better look at her.

“So weird-looking…” He remarked, reaching a curious hand over to touch her. Courtney didn’t protest, only letting out a muffled moan as she felt his small digits on her own sex.

“Ohhh, it’s all squishy too.” He said, chuckling softly as he started rubbing her outer lips.

“Mmm! N-Norman, please!” Courtney cried out, aggravated, making the younger kid freeze up for a second.

“J…Just your mouth, okay?”

He stared at her, then at her sex, now starting to climb between her legs, his face hovering above her pussy. He leaned over slightly, taking a quick sniff of her. It smelled kind of weird, but not in a bad way. He could feel the heat from her emanating as he slowly started to lean towards her cunt.

Courtney’s heart was racing, watching Norman open his mouth, his tongue sliding out before reaching over to press lightly against her folds. She bit her lip, holding back a moan as one hand gripped her sheets.

It felt so good, which is what concerned her. She shouldn’t be this sensitive, but here she was trying to hide her pleasure from just a simple tongue flick. And more just kept coming.

Norman kept lapping his tongue against her, humming softly as he nuzzled his face against her, hearing her muffled moans as he did. She tasted strange, a bit bitter, but definitely not bad. As he kept eating her out, he found himself grinding against the bed, his hardness rubbing against it as he glanced up at his older sister. This was what he wanted, to make her feel good like she made him last night, and he was going to take advantage of it.

His hand started to slowly move from her thighs towards her buttocks, glancing up at her every so often to see if she would notice, or if she even cared. From what he saw and heard, she didn’t, so his hands were now on the other’s large rear. He pulled himself in closer as he gripped her, his tongue now pushing inside her and circling more. He hoped what he was doing was pleasing her well enough.

“N-Norman, please keep going!~” She cried out, arching against his mouth as she gripped the sheets tighter. She couldn’t believe that this was her first time getting eaten out, it was definitely an unforgettable experience. Norman was surprisingly skilled for his age, clearly a natural. Plenty of thoughts were rushing through Courtney’s head as she braced herself for what he had in store for her.

He kept grinding against the bed faster and faster, making him muffle his moans against her as he did. At this point, he had to pull his mouth away and catch his breath. His mouth was agape as he looked up at her, tongue hanging out as he did.

“C..Courtney…can I take…my shorts off?” He asked, hoping she would say yes.

“Y-Yeah, Norman. It’s fine.” She assured, resisting the urge to just shove him back in there. She watched him quickly hop out of his shorts and underwear, not saying anything as he also pulled his shirt off, leaving him completely naked. At least he felt comfortable enough about this so that he could go all the way nude here. He did look pretty cute too.

Soon after, Norman went back to eating her out, grinding himself against the bed as he did, his hair rubbing against her lower body as he did. Courtney kept arching and moaning as she felt him go back to it, one hand now reaching down to hold his head in place as he tasted her inner folds.

“N-Norman, please! I’m so close!~” She cried out, her face red in embarrassment as she realized the word’s coming out of her mouth.

Norman happily kept up the pace, hands caressing and groping her ass as he did, all the while he could feel himself throbbing and dripping on the sheets as he started to grind faster.

His lips lightly wrapped around his sister’s sex, his tongue eagerly exploring her as he braced himself for what she had in store for him.

Courtney kept moaning and whimpering, biting her lip as she arched and arched over and over against the other’s mouth, her muffled moans becoming more shrill until finally they came to a head.

Her mouth shot open as her climax hit her, cries of pleasure shooting out of her as she shoved Norman’s face deeper against her body, forcing the young boy to lap up the fluids dripping out of her. All she could do was let her body do what it needed, and soon enough, she laid limp on her bed.

Norman pulled away as soon as he felt the other loosen her grip, his tongue hanging out as he tasted her climax. He almost wanted to spit it out, but that would definitely rude. Plus, it wasn’t the worst thing ever. He swallowed it, now resting his chin on her thigh, still rutting against the bed as he looked up at her.

He stared at her as she was catching her breath, eyes shut and her body splayed out on the bed. Norman got on his knees, his cock inadvertently rubbing against her pussy, making both of them shiver in surprise.

“D-Don’t you dare put it in!” Courtney suddenly cried out, turning to the other, an urgent look on her face.

“Oh, sorry.” He said, looking down at his hard, dripping cock, the base of it resting on Courtney’s thigh. He couldn’t help but start grinding on it as he did.

This made his sister whimper softly, feeling his hard, warm member rub against her as she laid down. This was the point where they should stop, never speak about this, and just go on with their lives.

“Courtney, I wanna try something.” Norman spoke, getting the older girl’s attention.

“What is it?” She asked with a sigh, still watching him frot against her leg.

Norman stopped for a second, now looking her in the eyes, his hands resting on her thighs as he did.

“I wanna see your butt.”

Courtney’s eyes widened as she heard this, she suspected as much, given how many times she caught him staring at it. But it took on a whole new meaning now.

She wanted to say no, to stop all this madness before the point of no return, but she also felt a little bad that she would have him do what he did without something for his efforts.

She was silent for a few seconds, looking into her brother’s hopeful, pleading eyes. She bit her lip, deciding to yield.

“…Alright, fine. But you better not try anything funny.” She said half-heartedly before flipping over on her stomach, giving him what he wanted. She was completely at his mercy.

His mouth was slightly agape as he stared at it, her impressive rear right in front of him as he reached over, hands hovering above it.

“C-Can I touch it?” He asked, looking up at her.

She let out a low sigh, “Sure.” She answered, slightly muffled by her pillows as she pressed her face against them. She couldn’t believe her brother, but she didn’t say anything.

She let out a soft hum, feeling his tiny, cool hands on her bare backside, caressing her cheeks as he did. The touch felt strange, exciting almost. She had no idea whatever Norman could be doing, but she was okay with it.

Norman kept groping and caressing her plump ass, feeling how warm and soft they were. All that time working out definitely paid off for her, and it was hard not to stare at it, it was huge! And now Norman finally gets a chance to have it all to himself.

He bit his lip as he kept touching her, now starting to spread her, giving him a clear glimpse of her asshole, the sight of it stirring something in the young man. His cock throbbed and twitched as he kept staring at it. It shouldn’t be such a big deal, but Norman felt closer to Courtney than ever.

Instinct began to take hold as he slowly leaned forward, towards his sister’s parted cheeks, his face getting closer to her backdoor. He could faintly smell sweat as he leaned closer, his mouth inches from it.

Courtney jolted as she could feel his face edging closer, along with his hair brushing against her back.

“H-Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” She cried out suddenly, but Norman didn’t respond.

Instead, he prepped his mouth once more, licking his lips before shoving his lips to her anus, giving her a long, sensual lick.

Her eyes shot open, gripping the bed tightly at the strange, wet sensation, a long, strained moan left her as she felt his tongue against her asshole. She shivered in surprise, the weird sensation making her rigid as she laid in bed.

Norman pulled away, looking up at Courtney after his experiment. Despite what he thought initially, it didn’t feel or taste half bad.

“Courtney! Are you okay?” He asked, hands resting on the backs of her thighs.

“…K-Keep going…” She said with a gasp, now starting to press her butt even closer to him.

Norman was surprised at this, feeling her ass closer to his face. Not wanting to miss this chance, he shoved his face between her buttocks once more, his licking growing more excited and faster as he did. He moaned softly as he tasted her rear, grinding against the bed once more, hearing Courtney crying out and moaning at the new, pleasurable sensation.

She never thought she would be enjoying getting her ass eaten but dammit, Norman’s weirdness certainly awoke her to it. She shoved her face deeper in the pillows, muffling her cries of pleasure as she felt Norman’s small, but eager tongue against her asshole.

His heart was racing as he kept eating her ass out, he had no idea why, but he felt overjoyed to be doing this with her. His hands remained on her sides as he kept going at it, moaning and humming against her body as his tongue rimmed and circled her hole.

Courtney could feel herself getting wet as the treatment continued, prompting her to slide her hand her body, touching her pussy as she kept pushing her ass more against Norman. Fuck, how did she never figure out how good getting her ass played with is?

In his own pleasured haze, Norman thought of something. He pulled his mouth away from her anus, leaving it wet and slick, it flexing as Norman eyed it up. The young boy couldn’t hold it in any longer and sat up behind her, his cock now sliding between her buttocks, the tip of it prodding her.

Her head shot up as she felt it clearly, looking back to see what Norman was doing.

“Norman! Don’t you fucking-“

But by the time she called him out on it, Norman shoved his entire length inside her, a moan leaving both of them as he laid on top of her back now.

Courtney gritted her teeth, panting softly for breath as she got used to the cock in her ass. It ached obviously, but it made her feel good as well. She never tried anal before ever.

“N…Norman…” She gritted.

The young man froze up, realizing what he just did. He turned to Courtney, now worried she would slug him or kick him out or something.

“…Go slow for now.”

“Oh…right.” He nodded, now starting to slowly pull back his member from her ass before slowly thrusting back in, biting his lip at the feeling of her tightness around him.

All the while, Courtney bit back her moans and grunts of pleasure, gripping the sheets under her for dear life as she felt him fucking her asshole.

Admittedly, she was curious about doing anal sometimes, but usually the little that she practiced with overwhelmed her, so having Norman come in and push her into the deep end was both a pain, and pleasure.

She could only let the horny young man pound inside her, their moans filling the room as Courtney could feel herself getting closer and closer to climax.

“N-Norman!~” She cried out, reaching a hand back where he was, taking his hand as he kept thrusting into her.

Norman was whimpering and grunting in ecstasy, his cock throbbing and dripping inside her as he steadily picked up the pace, holding Courtney’s hand as he edged closer.

“Ahhh! Courtney!~ I’m so close!~” he warned, now laying on top of her back, letting his hips do the work.

“Cum in me, Norman! Cum in me!!” She practically begged, her womanhood dripping as she rubbed it out in succession to his thrusts.

Pleasure shot through Norman as he finally buried himself deep into her ass, shooting his load inside her as he did. One arm hugged her waist tightly, the other still holding her hand as he climaxed.

Courtney muffled her own pleasured howls against the bed, her fingers shoved deep inside her pussy as she came around them. All the while she felt Norman’s warm load inside her, shooting deep in her ass as she laid down.

The two of them laid limp, Norman on top of Courtney as they were both catching their breath, sweat coating both of them, staining Courtney’s shirt as she laid down. They remained there in silence for about a minute before Norman mustered the strength to pull out and get off her. He slipped out of her ass with a soft, wet POP, making Courtney whimper at the strange absence of dick in her. Cum started dripping out as well, which Norman glanced at before focusing back on his sister.

“Uh, hey Courtney? You okay?” He asked, crawling up beside her, trying to look at her face.

She was still panting and gasping softly for air, turning towards the young man that pleasured her.

“So…I guess this is the last time, huh?” He asked lowly, rubbing the back of his head. He didn’t want this to be the end of it, but he also didn’t want to force Courtney into anymore than what he just did.

She sat up on the bed, wincing slightly as her butt ached. She looked him in the eyes, a soft expression on her face.

“Norman…” She put her hands on his shoulders, “…We cannot let ANYONE find out about this.” She said sternly, making Norman tense up.

“I…I want to keep this up, okay? That was one of the best things I’ve ever done. But we both need to make sure that it’s a secret, okay?”

Norman’s eyes went wide, a grin on his face as his heart skipped a beat. He nodded excitedly.

“Yes, of course! Won’t tell anyone!” He assured, now feeling her hand reach out and cup his cheek. The next thing he knew, their lips were colliding, and Courtney was pushing her tongue in his mouth. Norman reciprocated, his own hands reaching to hold her shoulders as he did.

He couldn’t believe it, this was actually happening, him and Courtney together. He couldn’t help but smile against Courtney’s kiss, his hands now reaching down to the hem of her shirt as he tasted her skilled, slick tongue.

Suddenly, the sound of Courtney’s phone brought them out of the moment, they both pulled away in surprise. Norman gave a soft chuckle, relieving the tension as Courtney reached over to grab it. She brough it to her ear to answer.

“Hello?...Oh, hey mom.” She spoke calmly, Norman watching her anxiously, somehow worried that they knew what had just happened.

“Oh, what happened?...Oh man, that sucks….Okay, I get ya. We’ll see you later….Love you too, bye.” And like that, she hung up the phone, setting it on the night stand, a rather large grin on her face as she turned back to Norman.

“What was it?”

“Apparently there was some accident that happened on their way back, now traffic over there’s fucked up. Said they’re not sure when they’ll get back, could be at least another hour~” She licked her lips, reading Norman’s mind earlier and reaching down to grab the hem of her shirt, pulling it up in one quick motion.

Norman’s eyes widened as he saw his sister’s naked chest, her perky breasts on display for him as he sat across from her.

“Which means we have more time to play around~” Courtney added, tossing her shirt away before crawling over to Norman, on her hands and knees as she did, soon enough she was hovering on top of him, a knowing grin on her face, watching as Norman’s eyes were wide in excitement, a smile forming on his face.

“Sounds good to me!” He said with a chuckle, making her sister return the excited giggle.

Her grin then turned to a serious gaze, “But first, you’re taking a shower. I’m not gonna put that inside me after it’s been in my ass.” 


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Courtney go out of town for some quality time together.

Norman said that he was going to go to a friend’s house for the night, Courtney said she would take him there, but afterwards would be with her own friends. It didn’t seem like anything to worry about, so their parents didn’t think anything of it. Personally, they just took it as a chance to be alone with each other.

They said their goodbyes, watching as Courtney drove off with Norman in the passenger seat before heading inside.

Once they were far enough from the house, Courtney relaxed in her seat with a sigh. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” She said, a blush on her face.

“Well, I mean, if we’re going to be together like this, I just figured if we went out and did something. Besides, no one we know is gonna be there.” Norman tried to assure her, resting a hand on the other’s leg.

“Yeah, but they’ll probably be weirded out that we’re going to be together.”

“They’ll probably just think you’re my mom.” Norman shrugged.

“That doesn’t make it any better, Norman!” She cried out, her face flushed red as she turned to him.

“And you better make sure there aren’t any weird ghosts and shit when we’re together.” Courtney huffed, focused on the road.

“Don’t worry, Courtney, nobody’s gonna bother us.” Norman assured.

“Good.” She hummed in response, feeling Norman continue to caress her thigh as she drove. She couldn’t believe that they were actually going to go on a date together. What she found even more unbelievable is how she was looking forward to it. Norman was surprisingly sweet to her, and cute. Luckily for them, they had the bright idea to do this outside town, where no one that knew them would be. Or at least, there was a lower chance of seeing someone there they knew. Regardless, they were both pretty eager to get the night rolling.

Norman kept glancing out the window, hand resting on his sister’s thigh. Sure, he was as anxious as her to get this date on, but he couldn’t help but feel worried. This was his first ever date that he’d been on. What if he messed it up? What if he did something wrong?

Courtney noticed the distraught look on his face, her own looking at him concerned.

“Hey.” She spoke up, getting the other’s attention, “It’ll be fine, dweeb, don’t worry.” She assured, making the other feel a touch more relaxed. He’d gotten used to her calling him that in a less insulting tone.

“It’s just…this is my first date I’ve been on.” He sighed softly.

That sounded about right. “I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve gone out too, so yeah. Don’t worry about it.” She glanced at him with a grin.

Norman felt more relieved than before, a smile forming on his face as he relaxed in his chair. “Thanks, Court. I’ll make sure to treat you right tonight.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle, “I’m the one paying for all this, you know?” She looked back ahead, already approaching the city limits.

After almost an hour of driving, the two finally made it to the movie theater. That seemed like a pretty typical first date spot, right? Regardless, the two made their way inside, grabbing their tickets and snacks before heading toward the theater.

“I swear, Courtney, you’re gonna love this. People online are saying this is one of the best zombie movies of the year!” Norman said excitedly, looking up at Courtney, who was carrying a bucket of popcorn for them.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “Norman, we’ve dealt with actual zombies last year. Now you’re wanting to go see a movie about it?” She looked down at him, who was holding their drinks.

“Yes, actually. Besides, you said we could see any movie I want.” He said with a smirk.

“Also, don’t you wanna feel proud that you know how zombies really are, and not what the movies say they’re like?” He added, looking up at her, watching as her face contorted with contemplation.

“…Alright, fine. But I’m picking next time.” She conceded.

“Deal.” He couldn’t help but smile, more excited by the prospect of ‘next time’ than of him convincing her to go along with this.

The two stepped inside the theater, which didn’t have many people in it, thankfully. Less of a chance for people to discover them. Courtney began heading to one of the rows further back, Norman following her as she did.

They sat down now, waiting for the movie to start. Norman was already sipping down his drink, the previews still playing as he did. Courtney was eating popcorn as she stared blankly at the screen.

As the movie started, it seemed to be a typical zombie survival flick. Courtney didn’t know what else she was expecting from Norm. At the same time, she couldn’t help but find her little brother’s draw to this adorable. She could see the engaged look in his eyes as he watched the cliché group of teens being chased by the undead.

It was predictable, but Courtney watched with a hint of interest, if for Norman’s sake. She set the popcorn down on the empty seat next to her, wiping her fingers clean with a napkin as she reached over to grab her drink.

Before she could take a sip however, she felt something on her leg, making the young woman jolt in surprise. She looked down to see a hand resting on her thigh, Norman’s hand. Her face went red as she looked over at her younger brother.

“Norman, what are you-“ She stopped when she started to feel him slide his hand closer to her crotch. She could feel her cheeks flush even brighter as she watched and felt him get closer and closer to her waist. All the while, he was still watching the movie.

She didn’t protest as she felt his fingers slide down her pants, making their way to the crotch of her panties, sending a chill up her back. She bit her lip as she could feel his fingers rubbing her through the cloth.

Norman’s heard about this kind of thing happening with couples before, he just figured he would like to give it a try. Hopefully Courtney was enjoying it too; she didn’t seem too disgusted or turned off by it.

“N-Norman…” She squeaked out softly, getting his attention. He had a concerned look on his face, was he doing something wrong.

“…Please go deeper~” She bit her lip as a grin spread across her lips.

Norman nodded, a relieved smile on his face as he now began slipping his fingers in her underwear. It felt so smooth, he figured she shaved down there. Closer and closer he reached until finally he could feel her sex.

She bit her lip, holding back a moan as she felt the tips of his fingers rubbing against her entrance. She felt him reach more, finally rubbing her folds as she arched against him. She quickly covered her mouth with one hand, the other gripping the arm of the chair as she let Norman rub her however he wanted. Her heart raced as she realized she was at his mercy, and that it was up to her to make sure they weren’t spotted.

He first started rubbing up and down her entrance, still watching the movie as he caressed her folds. He could feel her getting wetter by the second as he did. Occasionally he would glance up at her face, watching as she tried her best to keep quiet; but even with her covering her mouth, a moan or two would occasionally slip out.

He couldn’t help but feel a rush of power, knowing that he was the one making her do this, making her feel this way. He kept rubbing her entrance, eager to see how much he could keep her waiting and softly begging for him.

Her nails were digging into the seat at this point. She arched against his touches, biting her finger to try and quiet herself as she felt the other’s fingers tease and rub at her sensitive folds.

“N…Norman…please…” She begged with a whimper, tears threatening to run down her cheeks as she kept trying to arch herself around his fingers. “D-Deeper…” She trailed off, turning her head to face him, hoping that he would give her mercy.

Lucky for her, he did. Norman began slipping his digits inside Courtney, feeling her tight warmth around them as he did. All the while, he could hear her muffle her moans of pleasure into her sleeve. His attention was finally drifting away from the movie, and to her.

He kept thrusting her fingers faster and deeper inside her, biting his lip as he could feel himself getting hard in his pants. The wet, warm, tight sensation of the other’s pussy was enough to rile up the young man. He could only imagine what this was doing to her.

Moan after moan left Courtney as she tried her best to keep quiet, but it proved a lot more difficult than she hoped it would be. Occasionally she would break out into a soft whimper, pulling her hand away from her mouth for a minute, resting it on her brother’s shoulder.

“Faster.” She exhaled, looking over at the other as she did. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her mouth was agape. She was practically begging for him to keep going.

Norman eagerly gave it to her, picking up the pace as he fingered her. The wet sound of his digits thrusting inside could faintly be heard by him, which made the whole thing even more arousing. Eagerly he kept going, relishing in the sounds his sister was making from it.

Her heart was racing, feeling herself being brought closer and closer to orgasm. She didn’t care if this was making a stain in her pants, or if anyone heard at this point. She just wanted to cum so bad. Her grip on him got tighter as she could feel himself reeling closer and closer.

“P-Please~ I’m so close~” She moaned out, arching her body against his digits.

The young man kept slamming faster and faster, the wet, fleshy sound getting slightly louder as well. He grit his teeth, trying to ignore how tired his hand was getting as his fingers went as deep and hard as they could.

Suddenly, he felt a vice grip on his shoulder, nails digging into him and followed by the sound of Courtney muffling her pleasured howls into her hand. The feeling of her cunt tightening around his fingers guaranteed that she truly came. He stopped his fingers, allowing the other to bask in her afterglow.

Courtney was gasping hotly for breath inside her cupped palm, her head leaning back against the theater seat, staring at the ceiling. The movie was a jumble of sound and lights, her only focus being on the young man that made this possible.

He slowly began pulling out of her, his hand sliding out from her pants and back to him. He couldn’t help but stare at the wetness on his digits, it webbing between them as he spread his fingers. Norman brought them to his lips, sticking out his tongue as he began licking them clean.

Courtney watched as he did, biting her lip at the show. He seemed a touch put off by the taste, but then seemed to grow accustomed to it as he began slipping his fingers in his mouth.

Now, she couldn’t just let him get away with making her feel good without returning the favor. She reached a hand over to where she could clearly see his erection, rubbing it slowly with her fingers. She heard the sound of his soft gasp, turning to her, his cheeks flushed red.

“Mmm~ Looks like someone’s a little excited-“

“What is going on here?” A stern, deep voice said from a few feet away, followed by a flashlight shining at them.

The two covered their eyes in surprise, now starting to see the form of an usher. Luckily for both of them, Courtney managed to pull her hand away fast enough so they wouldn’t be in worse trouble than they were clearly going to be in.

“Um…hello there, sir.” Courtney waved with a nervous smile on her face as she tried quick to think of something. She felt the flashlight being shined at her, and at her stained pants.

“What the hell is going on?” The older man asked tersely, eyes narrowed at the two. All the while, Norman’s heart was racing, figuring out a way to escape this.

“O-Oh! Don’t worry about it, I just spilled something on myself.” Courtney chuckled nervously, hoping it would deter the other.

“…I’m gonna have to ask you two to come with me.” The usher said, making Courtney’s eyes widen. She started to get up, ready to follow the other out of the theater.

However, she felt a hand take hers, looking down to see Norman standing beside her.

“Run!” Norman said before suddenly pulling her towards the other side of the seats, away from the usher. Courtney followed the other, even though she knew it was wrong.

“Hey! Get back here!” The older man called out, trying to make his way across the row of seats, but due to his larger physique, it proved more difficult for him. This gave the two of them an unfair advantage in distance between them.

They ran out of the theater, passing by other people crying out to them rudely. But they didn’t care at the moment.

“Get your keys ready!” Norman said, glancing back at Courtney as he was practically dragging her towards an exit.

She did as she was told, her free hand pulling out her car keys before the two left the building. She glanced behind her, now starting to see the same large usher from before exit the theater room they came out of.

Norman grit his teeth, looking around the lot to search for her car, all the while the usher was in pursuit, but once again his robust form slowed him down somewhat.

“Norman!” Courtney whined, turning to the younger boy. She couldn’t believe that he just did that.

“There!” He said, dragging Courtney once more as the made their way toward her car.

Panicked, she unlocked the car remotely, and they got there they got in quickly. She wasted no time as she quickly began to drive the car out of the spot, glancing back to make sure she didn’t hit anything. As soon as she saw nothing in her way, she quickly began driving out of the lot.

Norman glanced at the mirrors, seeing the fat usher running towards the parking lot, stopping when he saw the two of them driving away, bent over with his hands on his knees, out of breath and exhausted.

The two faced forward as they left the parking lot, gasping softly as they both registered what just happened. All the while, Courtney kept driving, staring blankly ahead of them. In that time, they quickly put their seatbelts on, Courtney driving towards home.

They remained silent for a good half hour, realizing what it was they just did. They ran out of a theater, away from an usher. Even Norman found himself in disbelief, and he was the one that initiated it.

They both kept justifying to themselves how this wouldn’t be a big deal and that it wouldn’t come back to bite them. It was in the next town over, they didn’t steal anything, and they paid for their tickets and food. It was just fine, right?

Norman nervously turned towards Courtney, her face still registering emotion as she stared in front of her. He had no idea if she was mad, relieved, glad, disappointed, and he was too nervous to say anything.

It felt like hours since the last time they heard the other’s voice. It was eating away at Norman as they sat in silence. He then decided he was going to be the one to break the tension.

“What were you thinking, Norman?!” Turns out, Courtney was gonna do it for him.

The young man found himself paralyzed with guilt, staring at her, expecting some more scolding.

“I just…I didn’t want us to be in trouble. I didn’t want them to get mad at you because of what I did.” He looked down; hands clasped together nervously. “I’m sorry, Courtney. I just wanted to have some fun with you…”

Her expression started to lighten up, looking over at him, worried she might have been too harsh.

“Norman. You know we can’t do that again, right?” She asked, glancing at him.

“I know. I just…I was worried, ya know? I didn’t want you in trouble.” He sighed.

“That’s very nice of you, but we can’t just keep running away from our problems.” She reached over, resting a hand on his back, rubbing it slowly as she kept driving.

“But I mean…it was kind of exciting.” She admitted, her face flushed red as she said that.

Norman’s eyes widened, turning to Courtney, relief washing over him. A smile curled up on his face.

“Really?”

“Yes, really, dweeb. But again, we can’t make a habit out of that.”

Norman nodded, “Okay, we won’t. I’m sorry.”

Courtney turned over to him, quickly leaning over to peck his cheek, noticing how red the other’s face went as she did it.

“And don’t worry, I’ll definitely return the favor tonight~” She promised, now starting to enter Blithe Hollow.

Norman found himself more eager to return home.

The two of them finally made it in the neighborhood, relief washing over them when they saw there weren’t police cars parked in front of their house. However, they did notice the absence of one other car there. Their folks must have gone out for errands or something. Which works, given what the two had planned.

Regardless, Courtney parked in front of the house, the two of them stepping out of the car after she turned it off.

Norman was already at the front door, stopping in front of it before reaching to the door and grabbing something off it.

“It’s a note.” He said, Courtney now trying to look over his shoulder to try and read it.

He took a few seconds to read it, letting out a hum as he did.

“It says that they’re gonna be out of town for the weekend. Said they’re gonna visit grandpa. And that Grandma is going with them.” He said, turning to Courtney, holding the note out in case she wanted to give it a read.

She skimmed through it, and just as he said, it said they were gone for the weekend. Though, there was an added “Be safe, love you” at the end.

A smile crept across Courtney’s face, turning to Norman with a knowing look in her eye.

“Looks like we got the house to ourselves~” She remarked, pulling out her keys to open the front door.

Norman’s heart was racing, realizing what this meant for them. He found his eyes glued to Courtney’s rear as she unlocked the door, his cock getting hard once more as he followed her inside. He closed and locked the door behind him before the two of them went upstairs to her room.

As soon as they both got in, Courtney was taking off her shirt, tossing it to the floor. Her breasts were on display for the younger man, a smile on her face as she saw the look on the other’s face.

Norman froze for a second, watching the other strip, his hardness rubbing against the inside of his shorts as he did. She watched Courtney pull down her pants and underwear in one go, showing off her nudity in full. She even reached up to undo her ponytail, letting her blonde hair run down her shoulders.

A chuckle escaped her as she sat down on the bed. “Well, little bro, don’t keep me waiting~”

Norman snapped out of his haze, quickly he undid his jacket and shirt, throwing them on the floor frantically, followed by his shoes, pants, and socks. He stood there in his underwear, the tip of his cock poking out.

“Awww, don’t try to tease me, Norman~” Courtney pursed her lips playfully in a fake pout, her eyes focused on the other’s semi-revealed cock.

He gulped nervously, hands reaching down to grab his underwear, pulling them down swiftly so his hardness was now fully revealed.

She bit her lip at the sight of it, she forgot how he was a rather big boy for his age. Not that it mattered, she still wanted it.

“Come on, Norman, your big sis wants to make you feel good~” She patted the spot beside her on the bed. She watched as he hopped beside her on the bed beside her.

He looked over to her expectantly, unsure what it was she wanted to do first. He got his answer as she reached over, wrapping her fingers around his hardness, slowly stroking it. He couldn’t help but moan and whimper in pleasure, arching against her touches as he arched his head back.

Courtney couldn’t help but feel proud, watching how her strokes made the other shudder and moan into the air.

“You’re so big, Norman. Way bigger for a boy your age~” She said softly, her thumb occasionally rubbing his tip as she jerked him, eliciting more cries from him.

Norman grit his teeth, gripping the sheets under him tightly as he felt her strokes. He glanced over at her, seeing a content, happy look on her face. It was great to see how she was less hesitant about doing this with him.

However, she stopped her jerking for a second, making the younger man whimper in confusion. He turned to Courtney and watched her lay on the bed, on her belly. She then started to turn Norman towards her, spreading his legs so all of him was on display for her.

Her strokes returned, but even slower. She leaned her head towards him, her lips now starting to pepper kisses on his shaft, each one making Norman whimper and shudder in pleasure.

Courtney hummed lowly as she kept kissing along his shaft, even down to his balls, all the while she kept jerking at a moderate pace.

“Norman~ Your cock is amazing~ It’s the best dick I’ve taken ever~” She said lowly, no doubt rousing the young man as she started kissing up his shaft, all the way up to his tip.

She locked eyes with him, relishing in the pleasured, strained look on his face as she slowly began to wrap her lips around his tip. Her hands went down to his lap, lightly pressing him down as she took more and more of his cock down her throat. She was in charge, after all.

He got the message, doing his best to remain as still as he could for her, but it proved difficult as she started to pick up the pace, going deeper and faster on his member.

“Mmm~ C-Courtney…” He moaned out, biting his lip as he could feel her warm, wet mouth around his cock, making him throb and drip inside her.

She couldn’t help it, Norman sounded so cute when he was left out to dry. A smile formed on her face as she kept going deeper on his member, taking the whole thing now as she kept bobbing faster and faster. All the while, she reached a hand down lightly caress his balls with her thumb, feeling them twitch and tense up lightly at her touch. Her other hand reached down to herself, now starting to rub her wet lower lips, making her hum around the other’s shaft. She couldn’t help it if she wanted to feel something too.

Norman reached a hand down, resting on top of Courtney’s head, gripping it as he could feel himself edging closer and closer to climax. He didn’t see her pull away, so he kept at it.

“C-Courtney! I’m so close!~” He warned, looking down at her, feeling her start bobbing and blowing faster and faster, her thumb rubbing his balls and her tongue circling around his shaft.

She picked up the pace, waiting in anticipation for him to finally blow his load. She rubbed herself faster as well but kept herself away from climax. She wanted to save that for later.

Norman let out a pleasured cry as he finally came, his cock throbbing as he shot his load down the other’s throat. He didn’t bother muffling himself, knowing that there was no one else in the house but them. It was such a relief to let it out.

Courtney hummed against Norman excitedly, swallowing his seed as she hugged him close to her face. After she felt him finish up, she pulled her mouth off of him, making a show of swallowing his load, even opening her mouth to show that she did it. She chuckled at the embarrassed look on his face as she did.

“Courtney, that felt amazing~” He exhaled, starting to relax on the bed.

“Oh, we’re not done yet, dweeb~” She chuckled, now starting to get up on her knees, laying her back on the bed, exposing her bare chest and cunt to him.

The sight was enough to earn the other’s interest, feeling himself slowly getting hard again.

“Come on over here, little bro, I got something to help you get it up again~” She licked her lips, watching as the other started crawling towards her.

Norman couldn’t help but admire the other’s form, his hands resting on her thighs, then slowly creeping up her hips, and finally her breasts. Though, not as large as her robust rear, they were far from unnoticeable, or unappreciated.

His thumbs began to caress her nipples, all the while he could hear Courtney whimper and shudder under him, feeling his eager touch on her chest. Her nipples got erect at the contact, making her arch against him.

“N-Norman~” She moaned softly, a hand moving to rest on his cheek, pulling the young man in for a sudden kiss.

He hummed in response, his heart racing as he could feel the other’s tongue lightly prod his lips. He was well used to how kissing works in order to reciprocate proper. His own tongue began to join hers, their lips pressed together as they made out on the bed.

Norman kept massaging and caressing Courtney’s breasts, his hardness coming back to life as he started to lay on top of her, grinding himself against her thigh as he did.

They were moaning softly into each other’s mouths, the contact they shared maximizing their pleasure. Hands were caressing and exploring one another, sweat running down both their bodies as they did.

He suddenly pulled away from the other’s lips, gasping softly as he stared into the other’s eyes. She seemed confused, wondering why he stopped kissing her.

She got his answer as Norman leaned his head down to her chest, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue circling around it as he did.

“Haaaah~ N-Norman!~” She cried out, not expecting the other to suckle her chest. She bit her lip, moan after moan leaving her as she wrapped an arm around him, not wanting him to stop anytime soon. She wasn’t used to her chest getting such attention, especially since she was blessed with a large rear.

He didn’t want to stop either, his lips and tongue lightly caressing her nipple as he reached a hand do lightly pinch and rub her other one. He kept rutting against her leg, now starting to get fully hard against her.

The taste of her skin was enough to bring Norman in for more, quickly swapping to her other nipple to taste it. The sound of her pleasured grunts kept him motivated to circle his tongue around her nub, lightly suckling it as well.

As much as Courtney was enjoying the other loving her chest, she couldn’t help but grow impatient. He was hard and clearly ready for her.

“Norman, please!” She suddenly cried out, getting the attention of the young man.

He couldn’t help but feel worried that he did something wrong but didn’t say anything as he pulled away from her chest, looking into her eyes.

“Please…put it in me already~” She grinned, looking back down at the other, watching as the sound of her demand made his face flush.

He looked down at himself, seeing that his cock was right in front of the other’s wet cunt. He then looked back up at her, as if to make sure that what she said was what she wanted.

She nodded, “Yes, Norman, I really want you~” She assured, leaning down to peck his cheek once more, hoping that would make it clear that she was serious.

Lucky for her, he got the message, and he reached down to line himself up with her sex. They both shuddered and moaned softly at the feeling of the other. The young man was gasping and grunting softly, glancing up at Courtney’s face, which stared at him in anticipation. She was waiting for him.

He didn’t want to keep her waiting any longer, and with one quick thrust, Norman pushed himself inside the young woman, both of them letting out a pleasured moan as he did.

“Haaaah!~ Normaaan!~” Courtney cried out, her head arching back as she felt the cock inside her. Her legs started to wrap around the young man, pulling him closer to herself.

Norman was gasping hotly, pleasure coursing through him as his body was making him thrust inside his sister at a steady pace. His hands gripped her hips tightly, giving him something to hold on to.

Courtney’s focus was entirely on her brother, her heart racing and her body begging for more. Her legs helped him keep a steady rhythm, all the while she gripped the sheets under her. Her mouth was agape, moan after soft moan leaving her as she felt the other inside her.

Moan after moan escaped the two of them, their hearts racing and pleasure coursing through both of them. This was their moment, their intimacy; no one was there to get in the way or put an end to it. And that was the most exciting aspect of all.

“C-Courtney! You feel so good!~” Norman praised, now starting to thrust faster inside his older sister, mouth agape as pleasured grunt after moan left her.

“So do you, Norman~” Courtney returned, a grin on her face as she kept the other against herself, her legs a barrier for him to not stray too far from a thrust. She found herself more thankful for all that cheerleader practice.

He found himself hunched over, his face against her chest as his hips were doing all the work now, his arms wrapped tightly around her as well. Already he could feel herself edging closer and closer to climax, exhaustion slowly creeping on him, but he managed to stave it off with pleasure from the moment.

Courtney rest a hand on his back, softly caressing him as she felt his thrusting pick up. It seemed like he was close to cumming. He probably didn’t have the strength to say it.

“You getting close, dweeb?~” She asked softly, looking down at him as she did. She saw him nod, only breaths leaving his lips as he answered.

“You gonna shoot deep inside your big sister?~” Her heart skipped a beat as she referred to herself that way, a pleasured chill running up her back. She looked down at him and was met with another nod.

She bit her lip, a rather thrilling, but unsavory thought running through her mind. A smile crept on her lips, deciding that throwing caution to the wind would be the best bet. It was how they ended up here, after all.

“Come on, Norman!~ I want you to fill me up and knock me up with your cum! I wanna know that I’m yours, and that you’re mine! I wanna make sure that I can have your babies!~”

His head shot up in surprise, clearly not expecting that to come out of Courtney’s mouth. However, he felt a newfound burst of energy as he heard her. His climax was a hair’s breadth away, and it felt rapturous once it hit him.

“Courtneeeey!~” He cried out, his cock throbbing and pumping his load deep inside her, her hold on the other’s body tightening as he did. He could feel load after load leaving him as he slammed one last time into her.

Courtney roared as well, her orgasm hitting her hard as she felt the other cum inside her. Her heart raced faster as she realized what she just said, combined with how much she felt Norman give to her.

However, another part of her just didn’t care. She was too lost in pleasure.

Their highs soon started to sink as they both soon reached the ends of their orgasm, leaving the two exhausted and fully tapped. Norman laid limply on top of Courtney, his young, sweaty body pressing against hers. She was almost trapped under him, feeling his cock becoming limp inside her. She could still feel his hot load in her, making her body feel weird and wet. Despite this, she soon found solace as she looked down at Norman, who looked like he was about to doze off.

She leaned down and brought another kiss to his cheek, making the young man squirm slightly before tilting his head up at her.

“Courtney…that felt amazing~” He exhaled, a smile on his face.

“Yeah it did, dweeb~” She returned, looking into his eyes as she laid on the bed, letting him lounge on top of him.

His smile disappeared, replaced with a contemplative look as he glanced to the side, then back at her.

“What you said earlier…about having babies…”

Courtney’s face immediately lit up in embarrassment, she didn’t expect to hear him bring it up after their love making.

“Uh, d-don’t worry about that, Norman. I-I was just saying stuff I thought would be hot. I’m on birth control anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh…” He trailed off, sounding a little disappointed.

“Well…what if I did want kids with you?” He turned up at her, no surprise she had a bewildered look on her face.

“I mean, not now obviously, but what about sometime later on. What if we decided to have kids and make a family?” He was looking too eager for a kid to be talking about that.

Courtney remained quiet for a few seconds, unsure how to respond to this. He was certainly more eager to think about a family than she was. And his excitement about it drew her attention. Certainly, he knew that this was way to early to be thinking about this. And besides, they were still siblings, so there was no way they could be together like that, right?

“…Norman, let’s just rest for now. I’m fucking exhausted.” She said, letting out a sigh as she began to relax on the bed, hands reaching down to rest on his back.

“Oh…okay. Goodnight, Courtney.” He said, realizing that he was making it weird, like usual. Not like he blamed her; this was a very serious matter to think about. He began to close his eyes, it not taking long for him to fall asleep.

“Goodnight, dweeb.” She returned, closing her eyes as sleep soon began to take hold of her. Her body relaxed on the bed, her arms wrapping tighter around the other as she did.

She would doze away happily, her mind delivering dreams of a happy, perfect life with her nerdy brother. It put a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in a writing commission like this, feel free to DM me on here or on https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
